1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to battery accessories and more particularly to a novel and improved battery post and cable clamp for affixing a conducting cable to the battery post in a manner permitting ease of removal of the clamp from the post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide different types of clamps for securing to battery posts, the clamps having one end of a battery conductor cable secured thereto. The majority of such clamps are made of one piece of lead like material which encircles the post and which is then bolted in place. However, due to the effects of corrosion and the lack of resiliency of the lead like material, such battery terminal clamps are normally quite difficult to remove from the battery posts when it comes time to change or service the battery. This becomes a major problem on those batteries which must be frequently removed from the device on which they are mounted, such as in the case of boats where batteries are frequently removed during periods of storage of the boat and then reinstalled during periods of use of the boat.